Zanessa Months
by Love is 130
Summary: Every month brings about a new touch of love, hope and trust. A Zanessa One-shot collection. New Chapter- January Clubbing*****
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own Disney or Daughtry

* * *

September

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain_

By: Daughtry

Lights dimmed bay windows ajar, the bright LA moon, shinning down through the dark skies; one couple lays, instinctively intertwined. Her head next to his heart, his arms skimming her skin; the serenity of those moments had become common in those beautiful summer months. And now as they lay, knowing that those days were quickly concluding, their minds were trailing through those memories.

"Are you even watching?" he gently whispered, conscious of the rare tenseness consuming her body. Clearly, her mind was in a different arena.

"It's just…." she trailed off, not knowing how to explain her troubled thoughts. "It's just that these months have been… heaven, and knowing that, it might be over soon, it's… hard" she slowly explained as she looked into those blueberry eyes.

"Van" he tried to slow her pessimism

She interrupted, "You need to go, don't ever, even think that I don't want you to go, we read the script together Hun, and you know that I can't wait to see you in uniform" she added cheekily trying to lighten up the moment.

He swiftly flipped them, so that he was on top of her, his legs on either side of her small body, and his eyes inches from hers, their foreheads touching. Zac knew his girlfriend, knew her well enough to know that she would support him with anything regarding his dreams in acting. She was _unconditionally supportive _and in that she would give up her wants and needs in order for him to follow his dreams. He knew exactly that, because he himself thought of her as a shining star and would go to the ends of the world to support her goals in this troubled town.

"Van baby, can I just speak for one second" he needed to have her full attention. She nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean baby, having you here, in our home, being together through all those months, it was real. It was a new life, one that I have never ever thought to believe in. I never knew just how much, you truly meant to me until these days"

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"It's just that, we grew up together, it's been beautiful. But, the truth is we were young back then, we are still young. The first day I met you I knew that I had fallen for you… but this summer, it's reached these new heights that I can't even explain."

Her eyes were now twinkling with tears, she understood what he was saying, they had matured, they had become adults who fought and even discussed topics that required unconditional trust.

"We finally got a break; it was like getting to know you all over again. It was like being able to fall in love with you all over again. Every day we are away from each other, its hard baby, but, we have learned to live with it."

Vanessa nodded, nudged him away, and walked into their balcony. She knew he was her heart. Hearing him say those touching words, it was eye opening. They truly were so young when they had gotten together, and to realize that their love continued through the times, it just made her conscious of just how serious their relationship was.

Beyond the laughter and the flirty jokes, beyond the obvious physical attraction, and even beyond the unique connections and similarities they had, their relationship was about much more.

Zac had walked out into the balcony after his emotional girlfriend. "Hey, why did you walk out?"

"I just needed to be able to breathe" she replied

"Oh, do you still want to talk about it?"

"Remember the day you gave me the bracelet?" she asked

"Yeah, of course"

_**Flashback**_

_The sun was barely beginning to dazzle the skies, yet the two sweethearts were sitting. Vanessa in front of Zac, his arms capturing her body. Her back was leaning against his chest, their cashmere blankets protecting their bodies from the chilly beach winds. Happiness was radiating between them, effortlessly and beautifully. _

"_So are you going to explain to me why you felt that six in the morning, would be the appropriate time for us to be in the beach?" she asked_

"_I have a surprise for you" he nervously stated, "You remember when I went to Cartier to get my watch a new battery…" he trailed off_

"_Yeah" she was confused, in the early morning, her mind was not functioning fully, "I'm still not following you"_

"_I saw this bracelet that made me think of you"_

"_Oh really, and why is that?"_

"_Because it's the love bracelet" he added sweetly, as he brought out the infamous ruby box._

_Vanessa slowly opened it, sleep clearly the last on her mind, as she could not come to fathom how thoughtful and sweet the gesture had been._

"_Zac" her tears had slowly been triggered, and the emotions in his eyes only brought her emotions to a greater high, "Thank you, it's beautiful"_

"_Just so you know- with every screw I fasten, I hope I am able to prove to you my love, with a million actions of devotion"_

_Clearly, he had thought this through, unable to contain her emotions; she pulled him into a beautiful kiss. His hands dived into her hair; her hands migrated to his heart. After minutes of containing their breaths and emotions, she finally spoke_

"_You have no idea how much you mean to me, I love you so much"_

"_I do. You have no idea how much I adore you baby" _

_The beach now the last on their minds, the September winds seemingly invisible, as the invincible couple basked in the beauty of their relationship. The love Bracelet providing another token portraying an ounce of the emotions that they felt for one another. _

_***End of Flashback***_

"I hope that I prove just how much you mean to me everyday baby" he kissed her neck softly

"We're together huh?" she asked the obvious question

"We're more than together, you're stuck with me baby"

"Hmm…. And I could not be happier" she was serene, watching the skies.

"This summer proved it baby. We don't need the glitz of Hollywood, all I need is you by my side and I will be more than happy" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too Van, forever"

"Forever, that's new" she giggled nervously.

"it's the truth, I'm never giving you up, better get used to doing my laundry" he jokingly added

She rolled her eyes, "The only reason you like me doing your laundry is because you just sit and watch me bend so you can check out my ass"

"Hmm, maybe. Rent, made me such an ass guy" he laughed

"Your ridiculous, when I was just starting to think, that finally I could get a romantic boyfriend, he ruins it with his nerdy horniness"

"How is it nerdy?" he raised his eyebrows

"I don't know" she pouted… "Your still a nerd, even if you look like a hot caveman"

He rubbed his beard across her neck, her laughter echoing through the dark neighborhood. "You want caveman, you shall get one" he threw her on his shoulder and set her on their bed. Intertwining their hands, as he straddled her waist, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The rest was a display of the domesticated bliss that nearly no one could understand. It wasn't one of just love; it was passion, and adoration. He and She were determined to continue their lives, together. Because those summer days of 2010 proved that it was true and honest, and that bond of mature love, couldn't be broken.

Zac and Vanessa would prove that it isn't just a teenage dream, it was a relationship of unconditional love and it would last till the end of times.

* * *

Just wanted to say thanks to the FF girls for inspiration and adcgordon who was sweet enough to help me with editing this oneshot. Senior year has been filled with stress and writing has been helping me, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Always: Live In Love

Review :)

Haily


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own anything :)

* * *

Stupid October

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

_October by: Evanescence _

"We are so so stupid" an annoyed Zac filled up the screen of her iphone. She couldn't help but smirk at his pouty face; he was like a five year being told not to eat too much candy after Halloween.

"Nice to see you too, love" she replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and finally looked behind the gorgeous girl, the moon radiating on her head, light winds blowing her waves across the screen, it was clear that she was sitting in the balcony.

"Are you trying to make me feel jealous?"

"What are you talking about Efron, I was just relaxing and decided to call my lovely boyfriend but clearly he wants to act like a five year old" she added teasingly

"We are so stupid, he added once again" his eyes glaring at his "innocent" girlfriend

"Mind explaining your logic, Hun"

"Our plan to not miss each other by working at the same time sucks; even more you're fucking working in Hawaii, How is that fair?"

"Just because you don't get to surf, doesn't mean you should get jealous babe" she tried to lighten his words, she knew where he was headed to and she was trying to avoid thinking about the separation as much as she could. Bringing it up made it even harder, to think that she could forget that he was exactly 4220.3608 miles away was a stupid thought as well.

"You think I miss surfing, HECK NO"

"Ohh really so what are you missing Efron?"

"You in your bikinis, dang! I would kill to be Josh right now" he added jokingly

She laughed out loud, "Really, that's what you miss- I can go put one on right now to make you feel better…"

He growled quietly, "Really" she laughed, "Did you just growl, wow you must be really horny"

He glared at her, "Are you trying to make me go crazy"

"I haven't decided yet, its kinda fun though" she added cheekily "Plus I visited you last weekend, I don't understand your problem, baby"

"The problem is that I am addicted"

"Really to what" she questioned

"Your ass" he smirked

"You ass" she mocked

"Ouch, my birthday is tomorrow and that's how you treat me, when I tell you that I miss you"

"You don't miss me, you just miss my ass" He smirked and licked his lips

"It is a nice ass though"

"Zac, shut up, seriously, I think you are officially obsessed"

"Sure, sure, let's move on to your legs, damn I can't imagine how hot they are since you've been surfing"

"Zaccccc" she whined, he jokingly rolled his eyes

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Thank you, now, would you mind telling me why you think our idea is stupid"

"Do you want the sappy answer..." she stopped him before he could finish "YES" she replied with a smirk

He looked down, his face blushing, quietly he spoke, "I'm to addicted to you and I miss you way too much"

"Aww! I knew I could find my boyfriend behind the hormones" she laughed with a gentle smile, her eyes were understanding, her tone soft as well

"If it makes you feel better, I can't find a moment when I don't think about you in our second home" her voice turned serious

"I'm sorry babe and I understand, when I went with Dylan, and it was torture, to see the ocean and not having you next to me"

"Aren't you sweet, can we change the topic, I hate missing you -how is your birthday coming along?" she questioned.

"Its okay, our early birthday celebration beats all though" he smirked

"Really horny tonight aren't you, be thankful or we might change our reunion rituals babe, don't think I don't know how much you crave them" she smirked this time

He rolled his eyes, "You know you can't resist this"

"Sure, the beard does wonders huh?" she added sarcastically

"Ohh yeah, don't think I don't know how much you love Caveman Zac"

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person, what are you going to name the beard next?"

He laughed, "Nah, I was just making a point, you Miss Hudgens, love the beard, just admit it"

She blushed, it was true, she not only thought it made him look older, but more rugged, he looked like sex on fire and she couldn't deny it. "Whatever"

"Hah, you admit it."

"Whatever, what are you going to do tonight?"

"Miss my girlfriend, I think next time I see you holding you prisoner" he added jokingly

"Put a ring on it, Efron" she poked her tongue out at him

"I already did"

"A diamond one"

"You wouldn't say yes if I tried, your way too logical" she rolled her eyes. He was right, as in love as she was with him, she was too logically to marry him at a young age. She knew the pressure would overwhelm them and yet she couldn't help but wonder.

He saw her eyes, turning dark, "One day Van, just know I'm not letting you go, ever, and one day, when you and I are ready, you will have the perfect ring"

"That's sweet baby"

"I'm already married to you if you think about it" he added jokingly to lighten the moment

"Oh yeah, how?"

"First you deny me sex, I make breakfast in bed whenever you're with me, our pets live together, we live together, you do my laundry, want me to go on and on"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"I miss you babe"

"Yeah, well its stupid October, there is only one holiday, and we don't get an off on it" she pouted

"Really, are we going to blame it on October now?"

"Yup"

He moved to lie on his bed, his phone still close to his face, he saw her doing the same on the opposite side of America.

"I really do miss you though; I can't believe I haven't learned how to avoid missing you even after five years. It gets harder every time and I don't know why" he was thinking she saw it in his eyes.

"Maybe its cause I love you more and more each day" she cuddled into her blankets, missing his warm body next to her.

"I love you so much" she added

"I love you too, baby, sleep tight" he quietly stated

Her eyes closed lightly, still hearing his breath on the other side of the screen as he too closed his beautiful blues just moments after seeing her beautiful face, join the world of dreams.

* * *

Hey guys, I changed this oneshot into a story, because I need a stress reliever. Every month I will try to put together a oneshot to describe either a moment or a collection of moments of the month based off of whats going on in Zanessa world. I hope you guys enjoy it and know that I write quick and so mistakes are often apparent. Thanks to my reviewers from September Days who inspired this turn. Review and Enjoy.

Haily


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything :)_**

* * *

**_October Part 2: Show me Love_**

_if i fall out of my nest  
will you pick me up, will you help me fly  
if i fall out of my nest  
will you show me love  
if i'm in over my head  
will you pick me up will you help me out  
if i'm in over my head  
will you show me love_

"**October Song" by: Naked Bif **

* * *

"We've really got to stop ending up like this" Vanessa sighed. Her mind, body, and soul content in the arms of her beloved after the long awaited reunion.

"Van, I haven't seen you in three weeks, I'm allowed to be extra horny" he joked with a smirk.

After a three week separation, Zac had found a way to get closer to Vanessa. His manager had asked him if he had wanted to attend a party in Las Vegas, with all expense paid for Halloween weekend. Surprising his manager, he had agreed. He figured it would be easier to finally get his focused girlfriend to meet him half way across the country. So, quickly after, he had called up his girlfriend excitedly, and frantically searched to get her the fastest plane ticket to Las Vegas. Here they were, one week later finally completely intertwined with each other.

"Zac, its three in the afternoon, I don't want to go back to Hawaii without just being able to spend time with you. I miss just talking babe."

"Van, we talk all the time, please baby, just think of how fantastic I made you feel a couple of hours ago, cant we just continue, please- please baby."

She giggled, they had spent all of Friday night in the hotel, and all morning. She had to be strict. She just had to. Even if his lips were grazing her neck and making every –single- nerve in her body -tingle.

"You smell like the ocean" he moaned

"No, I smell like sex, and sweat, and sex, Zac. At least let's go shower "

"Don't feel like it" he replied as he bit her neck gently.

"Zac, seriously I'm so tired of room service, can't we just head to a café, I just want to speak to my boyfriend properly"

"Your body is driving me crazy"

"You're really annoying me Efron"

He groaned, and knew that he really had to get up now, he pulled her out of the bed bridal style, and walked to the luxurious bath.

"Are you happy now, baby?"

"You know that you wouldn't get up if you didn't agree with me, so cut the sarcasm out Efron"

He couldn't take it any longer, she looked so incredibly beautiful, naked and eyes glaring. Her hair in an array, nothing could beat this beauty. He took her into his arms and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Two hours later, the two beaming lovers glanced at each other and walked out of the hotel room, fully immersed in their love for one another. The heated discussion had disappeared like thin air and now all they wanted was some quiet alone time together. They had decided to head to a café, a walk from their hotel room.

"What do you want baby?" he asked

"I'll have a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin"

"Make that two of each please." He smiled towards the waitress, his hands still intertwined with hers, his body hugging hers.

As they took their seats and enjoyed the quiet winds during the final October days, laughter continued to fill the air and smiles continued to make the sun beam brighter.

"And then, I tried to get on the surfboard, but Josh was behind me, so my board completely smacked him in the face" She added with a giggle, "I was so mortified"

He let out a deep chuckle, she was so brightly descriptive in her storytelling. It was so enduring to see her like this. She pouted.

"You're supposed to make me feel better baby"

"Im sure you are doing beautiful babe, from what I heard from Josh, you are quote 'kicking his ass' in surfing. Aren't you glad you have such a wonderful boyfriend who teaches you these things"

She smiled at him, "In all honesty, I'm glad you did babe"

As they continued to converse as the night wore on, they were just able to get back to where they were in those September days. Nothing mattered, not the fact that she had to leave the next afternoon, or the fact that he wouldn't see her till mid November. All that mattered was that right now, right here, he was completely content.

And at night as they stared into each other's eyes, all that mattered were the three words of truth that were spoken.

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby- forever"

* * *

Hey guys, i just couldn't resist righting another October chapter after I heard that they had a reunion, so here it is. I literary wrote it in 20 minutes so Im sorry if its too short or if there are a lot of errors.

Review :)

Haily


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own :) **

"_My heart is dancin', to a November tune  
And I hope that you hear it, singing songs about you  
And I sing songs of sorrow, because you're not around  
See, babe I'm gone tomorrow, Baby follow me down"  
_

_The Avett Brothers  
_

The waves inched closer to their feet as the sun began to inch closer to the ocean leaving behind a trail of heavenly colors. She could hear him breathing from behind her, could feel his heart beating from behind her, and could feel the heat of his arms around her.

He began to inch his mouth closer to her skin, beginning from her shoulder blade to her neck, "Vanessa, we have to get dinner sometime" he stated and then chuckled when her only response was a moan.

"I promised your parents that I would feed you, you offered me shelter and now it's my turn to reward you"

"Zachary if the only thing I offered you is shelter, you wouldn't be here" she joked

He twisted her in his arms, so that they now faced each other. "If you only offered me a small patch on your doorway, I'd still be here, just to see your beautiful face" his eyes light with humor and love. She giggled at his cheesiness, and yet, as their eyes connected, she knew how true his words went.

"Plus, your my guest, shouldn't I have made plans?" she questioned

"Babe, Hawaii is not your home, it's our home" he reminded her. "And you're way too busy, and I know exactly what you love" he bit her neck lightly as he ended his sentence.

"Okay Mr. I know everything, just give me a couple of minutes, I haven't seen much of the Ocean"

"What are you talking about; you have lived here for like two months."

"I know, it's just that, well, I've been busy with work- and"

"And what…"

"Whenever I come here, all I can remember is being here with you"

"Aww my baby misses me, how cute" he joked. She groaned at his lame attempt to joke. He twisted her back around so that the waves of the ocean were in clear view.

And then brought his lips close to her ears and softly sang. ."Hmm_ 'You're the reason I come home my love…You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart…..You're the reason I come home'_"

"Hmm… I love when you try to serenade me Efron" she giggled and escaped from his hold

"Hey I resent that, Babe, I thought you said I sounded like a rock star" he teased as he began to run after her

Her laughs filled the air as he encased her in his arms and spun her around.

"Efron, have you been working out?" she teased

"Don't try to get yourself out of this missy, I'm hungry… time for dinner Hudgens" he said as he threw her body over his shoulders and turned away from the shore to their rental car.

* * *

As they reached the restaurant, and were seated into a secluded area of the restaurant, they ordered their food.

"You know, I talked to Ashley the other day…" Vanessa started after a conversation of how the next weeks were going to be.

"Oh yeah, how is she doing, I haven't talked to her in a while"

"Girl stuff, she asked about us, about how we were doing"

"Huh, what did you say?"

"Well you know, how hard it has become to be from each other, she asked if we were having problems because of it"

"Yeah…"

"I told her we didn't have time to fight, that we cherish all the moments together, and try to avoid being separated"

"That's good, you know that this is the better way baby, if one worked and one stayed home, then we would just get annoyed of each other, one being too tired, and the other being too bored"

"Yeah, your right… she just got me thinking you know"

"About what?"

"About how we really have not fought in a long time" Zac couldn't help but chuckle "If you want a fight I can give you one Van"

"Zac, I'm serious, don't you think it's weird that we don't"

"Okay lets fight, what do you want to fight about" he added as he leaned back into his seat, his arms folded out in front of him, a smirk on his lips.

"Ugh, you're so annoying, what if… what if, we are just in the eye of the storm, and I'm scared"

"Van, we have had as many big fights as I can add up with in one my hands, it's not a miracle, and there is a reason to why that is"

"Why?"

"Because we are honest with each other, I don't keep things away from you, and you don't. That doesn't exclude emotions, work, or life in general. That is why we work"

"I don't know, I just felt kind of down you know… I was really missing you, and I was just thinking about if you ever gave up trying."

"Vanessa, when have I ever given you the impression that I would ever quit on us? I know it's hard, believe me I do, but facing the facts, I know it would be a million times harder if you weren't by my side"

"Thanks baby, I just, I've missed us, and I know we pissed off our parents by staying in Hawaii for Thanksgiving, but we needed it"

"I know, you were kind of off a couple days ago, I just wanted to know what was wrong"

"I told you it was nothing, I'm just insecure sometimes"

"Van, seriously, we are reaching five years and a half, believe me I haven't looked at another women in six years, when I met you"

She smiled at his words. "So how have you been with work?"

"Working hard, I've just been trying to get into the character as much as possible… after Charlie St. Cloud, I really hope I can prove that I can actually act you know"

"Baby, you have proved yourself, you know that, you need to stop being so harsh on yourself"

"I know, but you know how much this means to me, I don't want to be just another actor that loses everything, I need to work my ass off so that I can show the critics and everybody, that this is where you belong."

She looked into his eyes and saw his insecurities laid out in front of her. She reached and clasped his hands into hers. "Zac, believe me, you will, but you have to realize that one bad move is not going to make you lose your career. Remember High School Musical, Hairspray, 17 again- you have fans Zac. And if you want critics, you had them with Me and Orsen Wells."

"Thanks for the ego boast, but this is reality and I do have to work hard, I need to prove that I can actually do this."

"And you will"

"Okay enough about me, what about you?"

"Its great, Im having a lot of fun, you know Im the only one without a stunt double" she added with a giggle

"Hmm, must make the guys feel really good huh?"

"I think they were really surprised, Josh came up to me and asked if my stunt double had quit"

"Ahh..how is he doing"

"He's great, he kind of reminds me of Sterling"

"Yeah, he seemed nice when I picked up your phone"

"Well you'll get to meet him tomorrow, we are having lunch with the cast, your okay with that right?"

"Yeah, ofcourse Van." He added genuninly

"Great, anyways are you done? Im finished." she stated as she pushed her plate away.

* * *

"Yeah, let me get the check" As they stepped out of the restaurant, they stood in the entry until their car came around and meanwhile the cold night winds brought shivers to their bodys.

"Thanks for tonight Zac" she whispered as she stood behind him wrapping her arms around his body to gain some of his body heat.

"Hmm, you'll be thanking me for this night later" he joked as he turned her body towards him.

"mhhhm, you wish" she joked as she nudged his nose with hers

"Nahh too much work , I have something better"

"Oh yeah whats that" she added as she gave him a short kiss

"Your heart" he leaned in this time and gave her a passionate kiss. Her body instantly fell into his, and a smile graced his face as he felt her sigh against his lips. They slowly separated as they Zac reached down towards the soft skin of her neck and gave it a quick peck.

"Aloha au iaoe" she whispered into his ear

"I love you too"

She then twisted back behind him shielding herself from the cold winds of the ocean and rubbed his stomach. She knew how much comfort those motions brought her boyfriend and in these times, they added to the ounces of pure content.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I have had this document opened since the Hawaii pictures came out, but I just didnt have time to finish it, so i finally got it done today. I tried to add some sort of reality in this because I really have gotten bored with so much fluff, so i hope it has an ounce of real life. That is why i discussed Zacs critics, I hope you all understand that I do not mean to offend anyone. Also, the song inside the chapter is Ron Pope's "Your the Reason" which is one of my favorites, so check it out. Once again thanks and December will be out whenever a ZV inspiration pops up.

Read & Review

Haily


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure :P**

**Authors Note: Hello fans, thank you for coming back and reading once again after my long absence. I am a realist so when i did hear the news, I did not want to place this story on haitus but i just did not have the inspiration to write. Anyways, after a beautiful collection of positive news i started this at 2 at night.. so i hope its not too bad. One word of advice to ZV fans, i hope that we all stand united. I dont believe in i told you so, or team hudgens or Efron. I hope these two are happy with what ever choices they make because that is the most important factor. I hope that if you go back and read this story, you might get a glimpse of what might have happened between these two. But in the end this story is all speculation. With full respect for Zac and Vanessa as a couple and as separate individuals, I tried to make this as realistic as I could. And after a heartbreak for myself this past year, it wasnt too hard.**

**Believe in Love Always**

_And all this time  
will coincide with peace of mind  
the couch sits alone as we talk on our phones  
then kisses start a genesis for twelve months and oh  
how we should forget old acquaintances  
but sometimes it's hard to let go_

_January Song By: Five Times August _

The sound of the delicate doorbell rang through the house and then through the ears of the petite brunette finally dozed off. Her face filled with whispers of tears trailing finally drying off. Finally, the door opened and loudly closed shut, this finally registered into the tired girl's eyes, and she began to sit up to see who was at the door so late at night.

A pacing Zac Efron made his way towards the room, seeing her and glancing at her with those passionate eyes of his. He looked so troubled. So broken and lost. She struggled to gain full consciousness and finally whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't do this" he cried out

"Zac, you're not making any sense" she struggled to comprehend his words.

"I can't do this break anymore, no, that's not right; I won't allow this break to go on any longer"

"Zac, we just finished talking about this, today, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Remember what happened after Hairspray?" he diverged

"Zac, you're not making any sense, I don't know what this has to do with anything"

"I don't know if you remember, but it was after the six month separation, and I was so scared I had lost you, you were so focused, and I was too, and we barely saw each other"

"Zac, you're rambling of course I remember, why are you telling me this"

"Remember, after I came home, and we were trying to figure our relationship out, and….and… I couldn't think of losing you so I surprised you…"

_Flashback_

_Vanessa kept tapping her feet in her mother's car, after a call from her boyfriend Zac, asking her to come to his apartment to talk she was beyond anxious._

"_Van, relax, I don't know why you are so worried"_

"_Mom, it's not usually good news, when the guy you love, tells you that you need to talk especially after being separated for six months"_

"_Just take a deep breath and everything will be okay, everything happens for a reason, you are still young honey"_

"_I know, I just love him, I just hope he isn't giving up"_

"_You'll find out soon honey, text me when you are ready to come home okay, I'll be here in five minutes okay"_

"_Thanks mom" she stated as she stepped out of the car and into Zacs apartment building._

_Not knowing whether to knock or use her keys, she decided to turn the door knob. Inside she was stunned by the delicate lights of candles and pink and purple lilies surrounding the living room, in the middle stood her boyfriend sitting on a chair, his beloved guitar in his lap._

"_I know these months have been hard for us, but I just don't want you to give up Van, I love you so much, and I hope you realize just how much you mean to me."_

_Oh no  
Here comes that sun again  
That means another day  
Without you my friend_

And it hurts me  
To look into the mirror at myself  
And it hurts even more  
To have to be with somebody else  
And it's so hard to do  
And so easy to say  
But sometimes  
Sometimes you just have to walk away  
Walk away

With so many people  
To love in my life  
Why do I worry  
About one

But you put the happy  
In my ness  
You put the good times  
Into my fun  
And it's so hard to do  
And so easy to say  
But sometimes  
Sometimes you just have to walk away  
Walk away  
And head for the door

We've tried the goodbye  
So many days  
We walk in the same direction  
So that we could never stray  
They say if you love somebody  
Then you have got to set them free  
But I would rather be locked to you  
Than live in this pain and misery

_As he finished he heard the soft sounds of his love crying. He raced his way between the candles to reach her and wrapped her arms around her._

"_Please don't cry, please don't"_

"_That was so beautiful Zac"_

"_Baby, I love you; please say that you'll continue this weird dysfunctional relationship, even though we may sometimes have to separate"_

"_I love you so much, and of course, I'm not willing to let you go" she softly giggled in his arms_

_End of Flashback_

"Of course I remember Zac, you sang Walk Away, and blew me off my feet, we were on cloud nine after that, but it was a different time"

"Please, just give me a minute, we had two days where we discussed what went wrong, let me just try to put the puzzles together, because I can't keep this up"

"Zac, we decided we would wait until I was back, and then we would seriously discuss getting back together, I don't know what is the problem"

"The problem is that I can't have another month of agony, I want you to remember that time I sang to you Van, I want you to remember what I said in that song, baby, "I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery"

Tears started trailing her face once again at the sound of their song; she couldn't believe he was here. Why was he making this situation so much harder than it had to be? Why was he making her heart crash and burn second by second?

"Van, I know that we said that the break would be an opportunity to stay focused, but I know you. And I know myself, when I said okay, I was trying to let you go, I wanted to be selfless for one time in my life in regards to you, and give you up so that you could go as far as you wanted."

"I know" she whispered, "and I know that you know that it goes the same for you"

"But Vanessa, I can't. When it comes to you I will admit that I am the most selfish person in the whole world, I need you so much, and I want you to be in my life more than you will ever know."

"Zac… I just….we tried, we tried so hard, but we are left always wanting more of one another and ending up with less and less, I don't know how much longer I'll be okay with that"

"Vanessa, I know that you love me, but I would never stop you from furthering your dreams, and… this stupid career is my second love, and in this stupid world, sometimes our priorities get mixed up but…I don't know how else to state this other than the fact that your everything"

"Zac, please don't do this"

"Why! I'm so fucking frustrated, I want you in my arms, I want you to be mine, I don't want a stupid break, I don't want to fucking try to be friends, and I want you to be mine, even if I can only see you once in six months"

"Zac, your twenty-three, you have no idea what's out there, I don't want there to be a mess of a break-up in case someone cheats…." She bit her lower lips as she realized what she had just said.

"What? You think I'm going to cheat on you huh?"

"I didn't say that"

"No but you implied it, you would never cheat, yet… you don't trust me." He whispered as he looked at the ground. Suddenly, he threw is arms towards the walls and hit it with a thud.

He turned away from her as he heard her sob, knowing the second he looked at her, he too would break down, and her tears were already causing his heart to bleed out.

"Did you watch tonight" he referred back to the award night

"Yes" she stated quietly

"Did you hear what I said?"

Once again she replied positively knowing he was referring to the little message he had indirectly sent to her.

"Tonight made me realize that nothing was worth it" he turned and finally looked at her as he realized that she was now only quietly shedding tears. "I realized that no award, no recognition was greater than the sight I see when I accept an award and I can look into your eyes when I say my thank you and have you stopped me discreetly from continuing to ramble." He let out a sad laugh.

"You know that I am so proud of you" she passionately stated

"I have never taken you for granted, I'm a guy, I may be stupid, but I have never taken you for granted Vanessa"

"I know"

"So why in the world, do you think that there is a chance that I would fucking cheat after five years… five fucking years of loyalty"

"Don't blame this on me, okay. Zac, I love you with all my heart, but I also know you, I know that you are the most charming man, I know that you are sweet and genuine and what girl isn't going to be swept off her feet, I'm just tired of the 'what ifs'"

"And you don't think that I boil at the thought of you and a fucking co-star"

"Zac, it's different"

"Really"

She was quiet knowing that her words would upset him even more, she would never cheat on him, she was a professional in work, she would never go past a friendship state, but Zac's charm was….

"Tonight, I saw probably half of the girls of young Hollywood" she nodded

"They came up to me, gave me hugs, you know the whole deal. Am I back home with one of them? Vanessa answer me, because now that you've let me go, I can finally do what you think I have been dying to do, so explain to me why I'm here"

"I don't know"

"No? well I do, and I'm going to make this as simple for you as I can babe"

"Don't fucking patronize me" she whispered already upset at where this argument had led to

"They are nothing compared to you" He continued, "You seem to forget that you are the most exquisite woman I have ever met, you seem to forget the fact that I love you beyond belief, and most importantly you seem to forget that you… are the most important person in my life"

The tears kept trailing her face showing the agony that she was encompassed with.

"I…we lost focus Zac, we both did, we both did this"

"I know, but I can't stand this anymore, I can't stand the fact that I'm single without you and even more the fact that you're single"

"Is this why, is it your jealousy Zac, is it because of tonight, when they announced that I was single that you blew up."

"They had no right" he quickly retorted

"Probably, but that doesn't make you any less of an idiot by being aggravated by it…"

"I can't fake a smile Vanessa, not like you, I can't take pictures and have a huge smile on my face, when the only thing on my mind is what are you thinking and what you are feeling"

"How do you know they are fake?"

He laughed sarcastically, "After your birthday party, I went online and saw some pictures of you, at first I was stunned by how beautiful you looked, second I was upset by how happy you seemed, and then…I looked closer, your eyes were so blank, and your smiles, they were wider than you happiest smiles… I know you"

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to do, live like a hermit like you?"

"No, I just want you for one second to stop being so rationale and listen to your heart"

"You think I haven't stopped myself from racing to you as soon as I was free, you fucking think that I haven't hurt myself in gym because I pushed myself so hard in gym just to try to forget, before coming back home, and eating a tub of ice cream, you think I'm being rationale after letting you go"

She was now so close to his face that she could see the small freckles around his nose, she was pissed off, she was hurt, and she was drained. "I have never given so much of myself to someone as I have given to you, maybe that's why you know me so well, but never accuse me of not caring, my heart is shattered Zac"

"Then let me put it back together, please"

"And then what, we have to separate again, and once again we will allow ourselves to be broken by insecurities, space, and jealously"

"No, Vanessa, baby, we need to learn from this and move forward"

"Zac, go home, go to sleep, and then when I come back home, we can try this again"

"No!" he screamed, "I am not going to allow you to leave for a month and have another month where all I do is sit at home, drink, and read scripts, I'm done, I don't fucking care, tonight I need you, and I will need you forever"

"I don't want this relationship to be a security blanket that you could fall into Zac"

"You're an idiot, why would you think that, yes we are comfortable with each other, but we have been since day one. Vanessa I still strive to be good enough for you. I still try my best to make you happy. I want you physically and emotionally now more than ever, and tomorrow more than tonight"

"Zac, you are right, but we said three months, three months to gain independence, three months to grow up, and three months to figure out what we wanted"

"Yeah, and what happens then, we get scared again, and then we have to separate for work again, and then what, I have to wait for you again"

She was quiet

"Vanessa lets learn from this, I know we both are miserable without each other, when I see you, everything changes, but I can't go through three months knowing I had given up without a try. I love you, I don't want to say goodbye without figuring this stupid mess out. Let's make love our priority."

She looked into his eyes and stared, seeing a new man, one who had realized what he had almost just lost, one who she loved with her whole heart, and one that she too, was selfishly, unwilling to give up.

"Okay" she whispered

His face finally broke out into the smile he was well known for and leaped to get closer to her, traced her face with his hands, and finally placed a passionate kiss that reawakened any senses of love that had been put to sleep during their break.

"Finally"

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Remember to Review **

**I might just include the nightclub scene within a week... *hint* *hint***

**Haily**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, no.. not really.

_January opens_

_The box of the year_

_And brings out days_

_That are bright and clear._

_And brings out days_

_That are cold and gray,_

_And shouts, "Come see_

_What I brought today!"_

"_January" -Leland B. Jacobs_

* * *

January 6, 2011 5:00 AM

Legs tangled, arms mercilessly holding onto the others body, Zac and Vanessa were in another world, one unknown to even each other. They had missed each other, but the love that they had just finished proving to one another was one that had left them in tears. No one could understand just how much they wanted each other; even they sometimes were jolted by their passion.

"You ruined me for life, baby" he whispered to her soul as her body fell into a beautiful sleep. He continued to reflect, it was incredible to think about how genuinely happy he finally was with his arms fully surrounding every one of her curves. _'I don't understand how she went from my girlfriend, to the only person who can truly make me happy.' _Both of them were romantic, but even more they were realistic. Yet, unconsciously their hearts had trapped them in a gridlock of an inescapable love. They had formed a union that was filled with this unbreakable bond of passion, adoration, and happiness.

His eyes finally succumbed to the torturous need to sleep and he was finally able to fully give himself to that world after a month of torturous sleepless nights.

* * *

January 6, 2011 11:00 AM

He softly heard the hums of his angel. She was softly caressing his abdomen and placing the softest of kisses on his biceps.

He moaned in pure happiness and elation, "Van" he whispered. Her arms made their way to his waist and with the leverage; she skimmed her body directly on top of his. "Yes" she answered.

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you too" she giggled

He moved his head closer to her and pulled her lips to his. "Zac, we do actually have to get up"

"Just give me a few minutes"

"What are you thinking about?"

After a long pause, he replied, "You and me"

"Yeah…"

"Van, relax, it's nothing serious, I just missed having you in my arms"

With that, she sighed and cuddled closer to his body, he kissed the top of her head, and moved his hands down the length of her body, adding another kiss as his hands came back up to her waist. "Beautiful"

She softly began to hum once again, overjoyed and serene.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to call my mom"

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Cause even though you wished her a Merry Christmas, she said something was off and was upset that you didn't come with me, actually the whole family was"

"Ok…ok… but why, we have always had separate holidays?"

He sighed, "I don't know, I think they were hoping that this year would be the year when we would actually do Christmas together"

"Huh? I don't know why?"

"I do"

"Yeah and why is that"

"Van, it's just something with my family, can you let it go and just give her a call"

She pinched him, "Since when did we start to keep things away from each other, especially if it's about family"

"Van…."

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad"

"It's not, can you just let it go" he stated, and finally rose out of the bed, grabbed his boxers and began making his way to the kitchen. After a few seconds of trying to grasp onto what had just happened, Vanessa buttoned up his shirt from the previous night at the award show, and made her way to her boyfriend.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw him beginning to scramble eggs together for breakfast. She went behind him and hugged him. Kissing his shoulder, she kept her hold onto him while standing on her tip toes, finally feeling him relax.

"You want me to make some waffles?" he turned surprised by her change of topic and smiled, "You have no idea how much I have missed our breakfasts"

"I think I do" she smiled and pulled out the ingredients from the refrigerator. While preparing their meal, they worked side by side, him cutting up some fruits for a fresh salad, and her fixing her specialty. As they finished and retired to the living room, plate in hand, he turned on their favorite childhood cartoon, SpongeBob, and began munching down on the food while staying close to one another.

_"F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere at any time at all down here in the deep blue sea!" _SpongeBob belted out as Vanessa smirked at their childhood favorite. She was leaning towards Zac as she remembered all the fun times they have had together, and started to giggle at a memory.

"You happy?" he whispered suddenly.

She looked at him confused for a second, trying to figure out what he meant by it. "Of course I'm happy Zac, you make me happy"

"I need you to be happy Van"

"I don't understand where you are coming from Zac, why do you think I'm unhappy?"

"I'm….I think…You need to understand why my family thought that last year would be the year we would do a joint holiday"

She was surprised that he had been the one to bring up the topic left opened and was now even more anxious to find out what had occurred.

"First though, come here, I need to look at your eyes when I tell you this." And with this she smiled and straddled his lap, their breakfast long forgotten.

"Do you remember the St. Cloud premiere?"

"Yeah…"

"The whole family was there, yours and mine, and you were just so…so completely comfortable with everyone, and so welcoming and so supportive"

"I was so proud of you Zac"

"I know, but it was more than that, I had a conversation with Grandpa while you were talking to Gina and mom"

Now, she figured this was serious, she knew just how much Zac respected and loved his grandfather. He had been a big influence in his life, and Zac had always looked to him as not only a second father but also as a best friend.

"Okay"

"He was talking about how much of a…of a wife and husband relationship we had" she turned pink at his words knowing that it was a huge honor coming from his grandfather.

"He asked me if I knew just how lucky I was to have you"

"Yah, what did you say"

"I told him that you were the single most important thing in my life"

"Zac..."

"He called me an idiot" he let out a humorless laugh.

"Zac…"

"He told me that I was an idiot because I needed to prove that to you in more ways than a two hundred dollar ring from Hawaii"

"Zac" she tried for the third time

"I told him that he was too old to understand these times, want to know what he said"

"Sure"

"He told me that that might be true, but that love was timeless. That when he first saw grandma he knew, and he was seeing it with you and I all over again, he called me an idiot for not making sure I made you mine forever"

"Is that why, you have been mentioning forever so much?"

He shrugged, "I knew you wouldn't want to get married right now, but I figured I could brainwash you into believing that I was good enough for you" he added lightheartedly

"Zac…" she paused and leaned down to give him a huge kiss. "Zac, I never want you to think that I don't want you or that I'm not happy with you. I am more in love with you than I ever thought possible and I cannot believe that you are choosing me. I wish you would see yourself as the wonderful man that I see you as."

"Van"

"No, you need to understand, that when I dream about my future, all I see is you and me and a couple of little Efrons" she added as tears started to trail her face.

"Van, never give up on that again. Please. Please."

"I didn't give up; I just didn't want it to be a mess Zac. You are so young, and I know how much pressure you deal with. I have never expected us to last this long."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just…Zac, we met when I was sixteen and you were seventeen, and we are in this crazy world, how much can I hope for without sounding like an idiot"

"I guess I didn't expect you to believe that you were this open giving up on us"

"I thought the only way to save what we have is through a break. I thought you would go and focus on your career and I would too. That you would date a bit and that I would to. And that because we were still friends, that we could reconnect one day, that one day we could be strong enough for forever"

"You thought this through huh?" he added sarcastically

"Zac, understand that we are going to be separated for at least three months, I never want you to feel tied down. I never want you to feel like you are stuck with me"

"Vanessa, I don't think you understand, I have been tied down to you since day one"

"Zac"

"No… you thought a lot about what you thought I felt about this relationship. I guess I didn't do enough to convince you of how much I fucking love you"

"I know you do, I'm so glad we are together, but Zac, I want to be careful"

"Careful of what"

"Careful of falling into this idea that we are each other's wife and husband."

"Why?"

"Because if that happens, I get scared that you will be bored, that we will get tired of one another."

"Van, you need to hear these words carefully. I have been in this world for five years, and I admit I have been an ignorant guy, I may have flirted, I sometimes didn't give you as much attention as you deserve, but I love you, and as I grow, I don't think about finding others, I think about showing you just how much of an idiot I was younger, and proving to you that I am a better man now"

She couldn't help herself as the tears continued to fall, "Then why were you so quick to give us a break, to agree"

"Van, I agreed because I need you to be happy. I thought that you needed a break to focus more on your career. I know that you are the most hardworking woman I have ever met, and… I didn't want to be your distraction."

"So we're both idiots"

"I think so" he chuckled quietly.

She began placing kisses all over his face, and continued to murmur loving words. After a few minutes of serenity, she began to talk once again.

"I still don't get why I need to make a phone call to Starla" he giggled

"Ohh that… I might have mentioned to Granps that he didn't need to worry about that topic in a couple of years" he smirked

"Okay…okay, a few years, but I will give her a call" she laughed and began to reach for the phone.

They spent the rest of Thursday in bed, continuing their discussion about their future schedules and their future love, only after of course making an important phone call to mamma Efron. She had burst into tears at the sounds of their joyous tones. Finally. Finally. They knew that they were going to be just fine.

* * *

January 7 7:30 PM

Zac had finally gotten out of bed and into the shower after much force by Vanessa on Thursday. By the time he got out with the towel tied to his waist, he saw his girlfriend leaning onto the wall next to their bed.

"Brit just called" she voiced

"Oh yeah, what's up?"

"She wants to go to this new club, I told her I didn't really feel like it, and she accused us of being nymphomaniacs" she giggled

"We kind of are" he whispered as he lightly bit her neck

"Zac!"

"I never said that! Greg, probably heard me from here" she giggled at his antics

"So, I told her we would show up"

"But Van" he whined

"Nope, we are going out and you are going to try and keep your hands to yourself"

"Nope, impossible" he added as he kissed her neck

"Oh my gosh, we are screwed"

"Or… we could just screw each other" he joked as he picked her up bridle style and threw her towards the bed. After three hours and a nice light dinner, they were finally heading towards the new club.

"So, you're going to keep your hands to yourself" she demanded

"Sure" he smirked

"Zac, seriously, I want to take things slow with the media, what if something else goes wrong when we separate, then it will be another break up, and another round of speculation… let's keep it on the DL"

"I don't know why you're so worried; Brit got us a private room"

She pouted, "Just be careful babe"

"Sure, sure"

"Somehow I don't believe you"

"Van, after our conversations, I will continue to fight for us to hell and back. And with that, I am going to allow myself to enjoy touching my sexy girlfriend in a public place"

She let out a laugh, "Oh gosh"

"What"

"You want them to find out"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied

"Oh really"

"Yup, I'm just looking for a night of fun"

"Sure, and the fact that you are so jealous and freaked that the media thinks I'm single is not going to make you all the more horny"

He huffed, "You… you know what…fine…. You caught me…"

She laughed and reached up and kissed him. "Ahh, glad to see I haven't lost my way with you"

"Never" he whispered as he tightened his hold onto her hand.

An hour and a couple of drinks later, the music was pumping and the atmosphere was heavy with sexual tension, Vanessa looked at Zac from beneath her lashes.

"Tease" he smirked, looking at her as she sat close to him, Britney was on the other hand, dancing with a group of other friends on the other side of the room.

"You haven't made a move Efron, I feel like I'm sixteen again" she joked

"Hey I resent that, I was scared… you…hey at least I did it!" he childishly argued

After rolling her eyes, she spoke up, "So am I going to have to ask?"

"I thought you said I couldn't touch you" he smirked as the hand laying on her shoulder continued to caresses her arms lightly.

"Oh, yeah that worked out well for us"

"Okay, okay, let's go, but I am not responsible for my actions"

"Hmmm" she answered as she tugged on his arms and was led by Zac onto the dance floor.

As the heavy hip hop beats made their muscles weaken and their hips fall, he twirled her so that her back was in complete contact with his chest. His hormones couldn't be stopped, and as she moved her behind back and forth towards his groin, he couldn't help the moan that slipped between his lips.

"Efron, you okay back there" she whispered

"You're killing me Van" he groaned as she pressed harder, he immediately latched his lips onto her soft neck.

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Give in my reputation  
Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

But tonight I'm loving you

"Baby, we can't do this here" she whispered as she felt his hands venturing her body, holding onto anything and everything.

"I'm going to fucking love you tonight" he quoted

"Zac, please"

He couldn't, the energy, the atmosphere, her body, the tension between them, it was incredible.

"God, don't make me"

Suddenly, Britney walked up to them, "You guys are seriously going to get arrested for public indecency. Go into the private room. Now."

Both, like troubled little children, began walking towards the private room, "Sorry, Brit I know this was supposed to be a girl's night out" Vanessa replied once inside the room.

"No… I'm so happy that you guys worked it out, it's beautiful to see, yet at the same time, kind of disgusting" she added half-joking.

Zac laughed sarcastically at her words, "You're funny" and tried to pull Vanessa towards him.

"Zac, five minutes, let me be with Britney for a bit" he groaned and let go of her hands watching her walk to the other side of the room, and dance with Britney on the coaches. He watched her body move, her hair swing with its own wind, and her face glowing with happiness.

As he continued to gaze at her, he suddenly realized that her eyes were connected with his, and with a tip of his head, he motioned for her to come to him. She whispered a few words to Britney, which resulted in both girls letting out laughs, and slowly made her way to him.

"What would you like Zac"

"You, a bed, and a private island" he joked

"Oh, is that so?"

"Would be a dream come true" he added

"Well, since I can't offer that right now, can you request something else?"

"How about you come closer"

"I don't know"

"I don't bite" he smirked

"Zachary"

"Okay, I just missed you, come here baby"

She smirked and made her way over to him sitting closer to him and pulling her legs into his lap. He in turn split her legs to try and make her straddle him, but she laughed and allowed one leg to go behind his body, while her bottom stayed onto the soft cushions.

"I'm not straddling you babe"

"Please"

"Nope"

"Please"

"Efron, you have access to all this and you still want more"

"I always want more"

"Of course you do"

She giggled as he pulled her closer and attached his lips to hers. Staying close to one another, they continued to joke and banter in between lustful kisses. It was a night to remember, it was a night that allowed them to remember the good old days, where all that mattered was each other. They knew that if they continued to make each other a priority, that their happiness would be everlasting. Through, friendship, love and an ever growing passion that seemed to encompass them, forever.

* * *

Hey everyone, big thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe another update for January? Maybe, I might have heard that a blue eyed boy is off visiting his special someone in NC. We will see, maybe reviews can help me decide :P

Live In Love

Review 3

Haily


End file.
